The Fifth, Matchmaker
by SilveryGreen
Summary: She was after all the Fifth, literally. NaruSaku.
1. One is not enough

The Fifth, Matchmaker

A NaruSaku Fan fiction

Supposed to be an entry for the NaruSaku's Fifth Anniversary Contest

silverygreen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the different uses of words and phrases.

Thank you for reading this… feedback would be greatly appreciated! :3

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"S-Shtupid Na-ru-to! Why did he have… to b-buy her t-that? I-I mean hello! Like I whai-thed months for it… then s-shuddenl-ly f-forehead ghirl ghets it?" Ino continued rambling; her words were mixed and mangled that Tenten grumbled looking at her in exasperation.

'_She's seriously drunk.'_

Not far away from her, Shikamaru tiredly shook his head eyeing his team mate warily, an action which is simultaneously copied by the other occupants of the bar, those who are either drunk or half-drunk or about to be drunk. '_Really, Ino should find other things to bitch about'_, she continued irritated looking at the whining blond.

She knew that they should have been more than used to this odd rivalry Ino and Sakura has, if Sakura wins about something then Ino whines and such is the case vice versa. But that is not the case though, yes the way they show their love for each other was unique but sometimes, really just sometimes, Tenten couldn't help but wish that the two will grow out of their immature display of affection.

Unfortunately though, tonight as what should have been the customary All Teams Reunion, Ino decided that she would rather rant about the latest addition of Uzumaki Naruto's overflowing collection of gifts for the pink-haired medic than the usual updates of each squad. Tenten sighed and instead tried to focus on her non-alcoholic drink, taking a gulp of the silvery fluid trying to maintain a clear head with the entire buzz around her.

"—and then he was like, sorry Ino-"the blond never losing a beat, repeated again and again what she have been saying for the past few minutes. She even added a hit on the table for emphasis.

'_This never-ending litany of Ino's will not end until she slumps unconscious on the table_,' Tenten continued to comment inwardly never forgetting to wonder about the amount of love-hate, best friend-rivalry thingy both, Sakura and Ino have for each other.

The deal is that Sakura received from Naruto, a very extraordinary kimono which Ino have been salivating for months. She painstakingly remembered the whole time that whenever they get across or near the vicinity of the said '_wonderful piece of art'_- quote and unquote from the loudmouth herself-, Ino would not only go into a very detailed description of the dress; no, she'd also relate all the unnecessary things about it. "Absolutely breathtaking this and that-"

Tenten can't do anything but listen quite pathetically bored more than assured that if Ino's not infatuated with the dress, it either she's undeniably obsessed about it or ready to commit murder just to get hold of it!

And then came Naruto, that when it's time for his '_gift of the month'_ thingy for Sakura, all was more than shocked when it turned out to be Ino's precious package. That exact scene was a mixture of chaos and hell.

Which brings back the present and Tenten wisely decided to doze off Ino's litany about "--Sakura and her almost boyfriend."

_Eh--- wait_. She moved her head up in surprise; it wasn't her who said that. Though, she'll admit that she may as well have defined the continuing romantic build-up between Sakura and Naruto, with those exact words, she didn't dare voice it out loud. She still wanted to live until her fifties mind you. She looked around and was not the least surprised to see Ino still talking now complete with the hand gestures. _Figures_.

"Why did Naruto have to indulge her anyway? Does he still harbor that petty crush over her?" Ino shouted and her statement had none of the earlier drunken slur. In fact she sounded so sober that everyone else's attentions were immediately whisked on her which was an amazing feat, considering the current state of each person in the bar.

"Also Sakura!" She added standing abruptly gaining absolute attention, "Why does she act like--- oh my!" She jumped shrieking at the same time. Surprising Tenten enough that she couldn't help but jump noticeably in her seat. Lee, the supposed to be passed out Lee, woke up and also jumped startlingly which in result scared Hinata out off her wits. Kiba and Chouji covered their poor ears, unable to take the vibration and headache that came along with the shriek while Sasuke slightly flinched and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, _again_. Neji did nothing but silently scoff disapprovingly and well Shino… was ever the silent as usual, observing everyone quietly.

"Oh my! Oh my!" Ino had laughed maniacally, as Tenten noticed Sai's hand hovering on something that seems like a drawing pad. A brush in between his fingers, his eyes darting from Ino's hysterical laughing to the sheet before him; definitely capturing the whole thing on paper.

"Forehead is surely having the hots for Naruto!" she guffawed quite unnervingly before Kiba, who couldn't take it any longer, yelled effectively quieting her for some moment,

"Crazy woman stop laughing and tell us what you mean!"

Sasuke grunted in agreement, he too, seemed tired of waiting for her supposedly shocking revelation. "Can't you see? I mean Sakura had not even tried to brush of Naruto's advances the past days! They spend time together more than usual and she had yet to hit him!" She reasoned spreading her arms to prove her point. "It makes perfect sense! I mean they do go out into that _'little friendly'_ dates that she always vehemently denies!" she laughed again.

"You mean… Sakura is in love with Naruto?" Kiba said slowly, confused, but his words caused Lee to go into howls of tears sobbing, heavily rattling the table with his actions. Hinata who was his unfortunate seatmate gently patted his head in an attempt to comfort him. "Mendokuse," Shikamaru groused, slumping further down his seat closing his eyes not minding the theatrics before him.

"Are you sure Ino?" Chouji asked now munching on his ever-present potato chips. The food that they ordered before had long been emptied.

"Can't you believe this? Sakura once told me that she'd never ever fall in love with the prankster of an idiot-" here she made air quotes- "and yet! Oh my goodness! It's so hilarious!"

Insert the incessant laugh here.

Though unfortunately this time, Kiba found it in his drunkenness to join Ino's guffaws. A thing that is not recommendable action for a group of sloshed out ninjas off-duty, really.

"Imagine that! Stuck-up Haruno crushing on that moron?"All the other occupants couldn't help but unanimously roll their eyes.

"So Naruto likes Sakura and now Sakura likes Naruto. As if that wasn't obvious enough, Ino." Tenten sliced through finally fed up after another bout of their not so pleasant to the ears laughter. "What do you want to do? Be their matchmaker or something?" She said offhandedly, prying the still crying Lee off the frightened white-eyed lady.

Absolute silence followed.

"What?" she asked a little self conscious with all the stares on her awhile after and dropped Lee not so gently on the floor.

"You're a genius Tenten!" Kiba cheered; apparently he's not so drunk anymore or either that he acts so much like this even when heavily drunk, "50 ryos, and I say I can make Naruto and Sakura confess!" he boasted arrogantly laying down the aforementioned amount on the table without further ado.

"Hey! I'm the best friend here I tell you! I bet a hundred and I will get them together by next week!" Ino's shrill voice followed next, slapping down the money on the table which had started other people namely: Sai-who now finished the drawing; Jiraiya - who had just been trying to flirt with one of the ladies on another table; Lee-who thankfully finished his drama and Kakashi -who in turn forced Yamato, to place down money along with their ridiculous ideas for 'matchmaking'.

Iruka-sensei tried to chastise them for betting about Naruto and Sakura but later on, he also suspiciously inaudibly and drunkenly stated something like a romantic fool-proof plan to match them.

_Oh Brother_. Tenten almost felt sorry for the two unsuspecting individuals who were probably fast asleep after their long hard day teaching at the academy just this past morning.

"Five thousand ryo and I say all of you shut up."

Sasuke's aggravated voice was heard clearly among the noise that their betting made, making everyone else freeze and stare to look at him in fear. But not long after and taking no obvious note at his ire, Ino stood up and collected all of the money bypassing the still glaring Uchiha.

"Now let's settle this straight, why don't we have an official bet!" she smirked –or if you can call her that with her eyes unfocused and cheeks tinted red. Dangling and shaking the bag of ryos nosily, "We just have to make matchmaking plans for Naruto and Forehead or something and the one who has the most successful of all will receive this money?"

A chorus of "ayes" and "yeahs" were heard all throughout and thus the matchmaking plans begun

----x3

…or rather the un-matchmaking plans begun, Tenten couldn't help but let out a sigh every now and then as she watch the others blurt out ridiculous 'romantic ideas' that they think could sweep all even nonromantic maidens of their feet.

_If that was indeed the case_, she thought feeling another headache coming, she knew that she made the biggest mistake when she agreed to help them organize this Official NaruSaku Match-make Plan ™.

Yes, it was very amusing to see them pitch in ideas: the typical "give her a bunch of roses and say it's from him" type of scenario to the likes of "make Sakura jealous"; those that were not only incredibly clichéd but also incredibly stupid, she just can't help but hold her snickers in every time.

Yet it was also stressing, with Kiba suggesting rated triple X-scenes and those perverted stuffs related endlessly. Resulted in making her cranky and a lot more tired with the way the ideas never seem to run out. Don't forget the arguing, _oh Kami_.

It had been bugging her since the very first time a certain blond girl oh-so-gently woke her from her well-deserved nap just to accompany them '_brainstorm wonderful plans'_. What should have supposed to be her helping Ino, turned out into a 'full-fledged help others too', type of thing.

That instead of only winning the bet Ino, Sai, Kiba and to the shock of others- Shino, those that betted the largest amount, has found immense pleasure with the thought of setting Sakura and Naruto together: the very reason which couldn't keep her from being suspicious.

A hidden agenda was surely included somewhere in between each of their plans. She cannot settle on whether to be truly happy seeing supportive friends backing up a blossoming relationship and all that jazz. Or be truly scared knowing that behind those 'very noble' intentions, lies the simple truth that each person have a personal benefit that drives them to 'support' a little too enthusiastically in her opinion.

Whatever it was, Tenten doesn't know that much and frankly she's more than wiser enough to not deeply care.

Now though she wished she never opened that stupid, idiotic door to accept the spawn of the devil to her abode, because if she didn't, she's sure that she'll be somewhere she's actually doing something 'worth it' rather than caking herself in between the ping pong of match making schemes…

Insert long suffering sigh here.

"Mission A commences."

--------------:3

The minute I heard those words I know I am probably in a very long shot for a troublesome thing. Here I am, putting my ANBU skills in practice as I try to silently stalk him. Ino said something about wanting to be certain that both of them –meaning Sakura and Naruto- don't meet so that her plan would flow quite perfectly. I think it was Kiba's role to try and stop Sakura from visiting the locker room at least until Naruto finally reads his note.

So far, though I really doubted this charade that's known as Ino's ultra-romantic plan, I think things are going smoothly well. Not only did Naruto have yet to notice me, but also it seems like today few people were lounging in the Chuunin's area. I slipped inside ahead undetected, and quite sure of the blonde's destination.

Chuunin's area served as a lounging area for those chuunins who just came from a mission or are still preparing for a mission. The room pretty much served as relaxation and entertainment for all chuunins and higher ranked ninjas.

On the south was the lockers room where the persons who are lazy to go back and forth for their things at home are given spaces for emergency purposes. And this is where Naruto is headed right of now; Lee made some elaborate –_quite lame_- excuse to make him visit this area. Seeing that in actuality the Naruto don't visit his locker room for almost a year now.

I looked around and silently observed the very few people who stayed, mind their businesses. _Good at least I wouldn't have to get them out of the locker area_, I thought relieved.

I do wish he would hurry coming through though, it's almost time for Sakura's shift at the hospital to end and surely she'd go straight to her locker. A while later on and I saw him entering, he is not hard to miss, considering that he spoke in loud tones I couldn't do anything but try to hide my presence well.

"And you know what Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei and that Sasuke decided that I shouldn't train for two days! Two days I tell you, when I should learn more awesome techniques!" He complained setting the heavy books he carried on a table nearby. To my panic and surprise, I discovered that not only Naruto was in the room; Sakura had trailed after him busily reading a yellow-bound book.

"Thank you. I'm sure you can do other things on that day, Naruto. I agree with them, though you have fast healing abilities, I think you should lay off training for a while. Last time I checked you and Sasuke-kun almost reduced another training ground into nothing," Sakura opened her locker and one by one started to put back the books inside. Naruto groaned but said nothing else. I tried to look around and saw the others; puzzled to see her with him, hadn't Ino stressed to make them see the notes separately? How am I supposed to explain this?

No words were exchanged and only the sounds of the blond closing his locker disinterestedly and the pink-haired arranging the books meticulously had disturbed the stillness. _What now? _I am seriously freaking out, if Sakura saw the note with Naruto beside her, wouldn't she ask about it? Same with him, that will be loads of trouble. I'm sure they only need little analytical skills to discover that the notes were faked.

_Great_.

"I didn't know you liked him that much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's teasing loud voice snapped me out of thinking and I looked surprised to see him holding the brightly colored note, '_Him'_? _Wasn't it supposed to be a 'me'? _

Sakura closed the metal locker door and I see her tensely look at him, shocked too no doubt. "What?" she asked confused and wary, she hadn't clearly heard who he was referring to. Nowthis got me confused why would she be panicked… unless….?

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, "I said I didn't know you liked **Lee** that much, Sakura-chan!" I felt my jaw drop along with the others, our eyes widening with the incredulity of the scene.

I saw Sakura reddened and looked at him disbelievingly.

_How did 'Sakura's note' end up into Lee's locker?!_ I mouthed to Ino who was gaping at them more than shocked. Justifiably, if I may tell you.

"I'm not! You're mistaken and that's a stupid idea, Naruto," She firmly answered, turning her back to him to open Sasuke's locker. I'm sure I heard Lee bawl his eyes out somewhere. "Oh really?" his teasing continued, "but you said here in this 'love note' may I add," He faked a cough and started to speak in a pathetic imitation of Sakura's voice, causing her to stare the yellow paper oddly

"I have known you for a long time, and I really really like you. Can you meet me tomorrow at the 7th Training ground 3 pm, sharp? Love, Sakura."

He laughed loudly as he handed the note to her.

"I'm telling you I didn't make any _love note_ Naruto, I didn't do this so shut up or else you know what's next!" She demanded, stepping towards her team mate threateningly after throwing the paper away. Naruto let out a teasing whistle but he decided to let the topic drop afterwards, raising his arms as if to surrender.

Sakura on the other hand glared no particular direction -which where Ino was by the way- and I can hear her mumble something that sounded like "stupid Pig", though I can't be dead sure. I really thought that we were goners when she started to walk towards where Ino is hiding; I was seriously ready to bolt out if ever the impending doom happens! But minutes later, she halted and instead tried to busy herself with Sasuke's stuff.

"Oh look, Sasuke got another admirer; I thought they went extinct since the drinking incident at the bar!" She exclaimed, sounding surprised and delighted. My eyes widened when I saw her getting a horribly familiar paper out of Sasuke's locker. Sasuke's locker I tell you!

When supposedly it should be on- I turned and saw Ino on the brink of hyperventilating, her forefinger alternately pointing to the note in Sakura's hands and to Sasuke's locker.

Kiba on the other hand looked ready to burst out laughing, his face turning red with the way he muffled his snickers with his hand.

Opening the orange colored note, Sakura noiselessly read it quite interestedly and a small silence ensued between them. I held my breath and tensely waited for Sakura's reaction.

The silence was immediately broken when she promptly turned and said, "Naruto," she started, looking at him in an indescribable way. In a very weird way; the one that you give when you discover something very very big and weird about that person. _This is bad. Real bad._ I want to dash off this cramped space to become ready for the very moment Sakura decides to look for us. Ino too, she stopped moving and listened on intently, her whole body alert and ready for take off.

"Hm, Sakura-chan?" Naruto answered, still distractedly digging into Lee's belongings.

"I never guessed this… I mean I know you were close… but, really Naruto? I… I" a pause which took Naruto's attention "I didn't know you liked Sasuke-kun in that light…in that alternative way that much!"

She announced, (taking our breath away in the process) smugly waving the note in the air and winked teasingly. "Don't worry though, I won't tell any one of your dirty little secret!"

What--, relieved as I was (since she didn't seem to catch on our plan)I gaped at her confused, she really didn't think that? And this time I can't help but slap a palm into my forehead.

It took moments for Sakura's words to finally sink in and when it did, Naruto jumped a considerable distance away as if plagued by the note "Huh, where are you coming from Sakura-chan? I don't!" he screamed incredulously, eyes widened and face contorted in utter disgust.

"Here--"Sakura continued mischievously, not yet contented with her teasing and read the note aloud adding snickers after every elaborated pauses, "I have always admired you, adored you and liked you, even from our genin days. I can't keep off my mind from you; I want to tell you in person. Please come at the 7th Training ground tomorrow at 3 pm. always loving you, Naruto."

With every word I can clearly see Naruto's jaw dropping lower and lower.

Silence followed after Sakura ended reading the note, and only a small 'thump' can be heard through-out.

Ino had fainted.

Mission A, _**failed**_.

-----x3

That is what I thought but the three days after; the she-devil had approached me haughtily as if nothing else happened when we saw each other in front of the Hokage's office.

"No Ino!" I said refusing when she grabbed my hand, "No, let go of me. Please Ino just this once; I really need to go back." I tried pleading, Godaime-sama had called for me five minutes ago and I'm quite sure it has something to do with the mission I requested days prior.

But she only shook her head in disagreement and sugarcoating her reply, she tsked at me as if I was a naughty child, "No can do Tenten-chan." She pulled me harder than I expected, dragging me again to who knows where chuckling jubilantly all the way.

And off came my freedom and honor as a shinobi…

No matter how I want to see Naruto and Sakura coming clean with their feelings, I just can't accept the fact that I had lost Tsunade-sama's trust. I let out another anguished sigh as I impatiently waited for the two to come here at the Chuunin's Area once again.

I was really wondering if Ino had been high these past days since it seemed to me that she had yet to learn her lesson. Little time has passed since we pulled out that sorry excuse for a plan yet she looked so determined that she was able to call everyone back. All the others were spread out in the room each hiding their presence well, more alert than they'd ever been on their missions, just waiting for the appearance of the two members of team 7.

I was really begrudgingly impressed when I saw the Uchiha standing nonchalantly on the space between two lockers with Sai staring at him emotionlessly.

_This scene is getting too old for me_.

I sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at the clock, it had been eons since we all gathered here and there isn't one shadow of the blond nor the pink-haired seen.

I think it was a worse idea when Ino announced that she'd let things flow by fate. _Fate my ass_. An hour and a half of cramping down into a smelly hideout was so not my idea of a Tuesday morning. I swear that by the time all of this is over, I'd hunt Ino and stab her nonsense until I regain all the honor and time I lost in this sham.

Fifteen minutes passed and it was then that I see them walking in the corridor.

Naruto chatting loudly, which I'm thankful for by the way since it alerted me and the others with their presence and Sakura smiling all along. "Hah! Sakura-chan if you only saw that Tsuchikage's face! I tell you it was one of a heck of mishmash!" He laughed so hard, mouth wide open, that I practically saw spits of saliva flying into the air in front of him. I can't help but feel disgusted. _Urk._

Sakura seemed to find this funny too since she snickered, covering her mouth politely with one hand. "I'm sure I wouldn't want to be there anyway Naruto. With all the harassment I received from them, I don't think I'd want to stand in the same room as them!" I am really glad that Sakura is happy, I mean… I'm sure with the way things are going we're going to need all the luck with us. All the available luck there is.

Ino's 'new' err-improved plan was not just hazard-prone, no it was also very very idiotically stupid. I don't see either of them falling with this trick and I'm as sure as hell that things will blow up in one way or another.

And it doesn't bode well for us, I assure you.

A quarter of my lifetime wasted and then I was more than relieved when they reached the lockers. Naruto had gone again to open his disinterestedly before plunging into Lee's quite enthusiastically afterwards. When he wasn't contented with Lee's locker he moved into Chouji's opening it with gusto; to his delight and to the Akimichi's horror, he found a stash of potato chips kept inside the said locker. He let out a yell of triumph before ripping off the seal and munched happily. I heard Chouji groaning out loud.

Sakura meanwhile was lost in her own, poring busily into the books; I discover her deciding critically on which book she should take.

The thick blue one or the thicker yellow one.

She stared decisively… then the yellow book seemed to have passed her judgment and she hastily inserted the book into the open backpack before her.

By this time, the others were minding their own businesses obviously bored. Kiba's face was blaringly saying something along the lines of obvious dissatisfaction while Ino had mouthed edgily: "How the hell, why is it too long for them to discover the note?" Shikamaru tiredly shook his head, an action I found myself repeating as I turned back to the oblivious pair.

Things are going much slower than we have anticipated and it might have been hours and hours later before Naruto or even Sakura found the notes themselves. Which was in itself greatly annoyingly uh… annoying?

The plan was simple and succinct, forge a note: a nauseatingly mushy love note, to be exact and this time include Sakura and Naruto's name in it (sender and receiver) and let them see it. It doesn't matter when and where, Kami knows how many Ino made us hide those in all places unimaginable, just for them to conveniently and accidentally see it and gauge their reactions.

Thankfully though, Shino had the presence of mind to speed things up. Just when I thought we'd grow old before they would have 'fallen into our bait', he had some of his bugs move the pink and orange colored notes (again) into a more conspicuous place. Directly under Naruto's feet, who was still eating merrily by the way, since the medic refused when he shared; and in front of Sakura, who was now organizing her books into groups.

And this time they didn't fail us, almost as if automatic both of them reached for the notes at the same time. Granted that Sakura had been so engrossed with her locker prior, it was a welcome sight to see her widen her eyes in surprise. I was really glad since I'm sure this would make Ino happy.

_Plan is going well_. Just as I was about to give the said blond a thumbs up sign, I was deeply shocked of my wits when Sakura laughed suddenly.

Not just loudly, but also hard. The kind of laugh you'd usually hear from people like… Kiba and Naruto for example, it harshly reminded me of Ino the very night which gave birth to all of this craziness.

And Naruto followed her nearly naturally, more or less rolling on the floor cackling after he tossed 'his' note to her.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was the worst poetry I have ever encountered on my whole life!" Sakura declared amused still clutching her sides after a whole bout of laughing. She slowed down her laughter afterwards smiling sinisterly as she looked around the area.

"Now let's entertain them! I guess we have to apprehend the masterminds, right Naruto?" I sense a deep foreboding when I saw Naruto immediately shut up. I was totally bothered and scared- I tell you, when I caught his eyes sparkle with full unhidden mischief and his mouth settling into a smug smirk.

He nodded almost unnoticeable to his team mate, (which in turn had alerted Sai and the other guys, I learned later on) who was not unlike him, her smile was so sly and her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

They, those bastards, quickly left disappearing so swiftly away just in the blink of an eye leaving us staring helplessly at the two. I tried to take my leave, a little too late-I think, because a second later I found myself tackled: a kunai dangled precariously in front me, directly in my neck drawing out small amounts of blood. Sakura had maliciously and at the same time sweetly uttered the three words that would make my life more- crappier than the past days it had ever been: "Shall we, Tenten-chan?"

I did not dare breathe.

---x3

Kiba's smug smirks and boasting remarks haunted me for weeks. Among all this, the shame and utter humiliation I felt tripled every time I see both of my team mates faces. Neji's was disapproving and so disappointed enough to make me want to hide in a corner until this whole thing cools off. Meanwhile I am itching to hit Lee every time he threw pitying glances on me whenever he thinks I don't pay attention. _What the hell_.

I still remember the day they learned that Sakura and Naruto had cornered us. Us, being only Ino and I. It was the most humiliating experience ever. And even now, though everybody agreed to not talking about it anymore –*cough* due to Ino's unwavering insistence *cough*- I still feel the shame and embarrassment burning. _We were supposed to be elite ninjas, darn it!_

This was that entire stupid match make plan's fault.

And while you think that a fortnight with the company of an angry Haruno Sakura would have put off the passion Ino endlessly showed us with this bet… it isn't happening. She's stubborn as a cockroach! Step on it once and it won't die just as easily.

_Kami._

The only comfort I found in this thing, yes, unfortunately nobody wanted to back out just from a small _failure_; is that they again never allowed Ino to pitch in her crazy ideas. Kiba had oh-so-graciously-humbly ordered us to 'help' him prepare his very-ultra-super-absolutely-romantic double date. _Yeah, you heard that right_.

I don't know how he was able to rope Naruto and Sakura in this, but he was successful enough to lure in both of them for a double date with an accomplice we never met. He just had to gall to claim that the woman is a total goddess. Which led us again to this predicament: Dressed ludicrously waiting in a very expensive and exclusive restaurant for their arrival.

He confidently said that if we wanted to see the success of his plans, we only have to disguise ourselves and watch them go. _(Ino had been so fired up by his comment that she was able to pull all the necessary strings to prepare all that we--imagine all of us, eleven persons--needed to gain entry for the place in a short span of time.)_

And to tell you, I couldn't help my gasp when I saw the companion that he had been telling us.

She was more than a goddess; it was like she was a freaking angel!

The way she spoke, walks of talks screams out 'utter gracefulness and class'… it's amazing as if there's somebody out there who wouldn't fall for her. Heck if I was a man, I only have one reaction: _get goo-eyed over her_.

Period.

The dog-lover smirked again, in our direction particularly, to my annoyance. _Can't he just quit it? We get the idea after all_. He stared arrogantly at the stupefied Ino, ah, apparently he took offense with the way she shot down all his suggestions beforehand and then he proceeded to stare lovingly at his date who was engrossed with the restaurant's interior decoration.

The girl whose name was Eris as I heard from Kiba earlier, sat down modestly playing with the tendrils of her long white hair that was gathered in a small bun on her head. She pursed her lips taking in every details of the place. _Wow, she looked every inch of a Yamato Nadeshiko_.

A little while later Sakura and Naruto both dressed in formal wear too, came talking loudly (_you know who)_ and whispering something about Tsunade-sama's upcoming mission for them.

All of my compliments went down the drain the moment that Eris quickly stood up, went to them, and captured Naruto's face in her hands.

Without further ado, she unexpectedly kissed him (on the mouth, I tell you)! Right in front of a stunned Kiba and Sakura. _Wow._Lee and Chouji's jaws dropped their eyes the size of saucers as Sasuke smirked, evidently amused. Neji rolled his eyes while Shikamaru just muttered something indistinguishable though I'm quite sure it's somewhere along the lines of 'troublesome'. Temari almost dropped her glass as she stared at them, nonetheless shocked. Hinata squeaked and hid her face into her hands, obviously bothered by the scene while Sai had leaned further, his eyes intent on them.

I saw Kiba redden in jealousy, he watched helplessly as Eris continued to 'devour' the blond who on the other hand looked ready to pass out from the lack of air.

Sakura did nothing else but frown. Everyone grew quiet looking at them with mixed reactions before Ino's snort shook me out of my stupor.

"Good one Kiba," I heard her whisper mockingly… discreetly raising a glass to Kiba by now who had his eyes narrowed at us. Hinata and I shook our heads when he mouthed something vulgar in return, not ready to admit defeat. They continued this ridiculous game even until Eris had finally let Naruto off her clutches. I tried to forget the two stubborn 'match makers' and instead observed Sakura's reaction to Eris' warm welcome.

"Who are you?"

**tbc.**


	2. Two, is not yet that much

The Fifth, Matchmaker

A NaruSaku Fan fiction

Supposed to be entry for the NaruSaku's Fifth Anniversary Contest

silverygreen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except perhaps all the redundancies and improper characterizations you find in this story.

Thank you, thank you for reading this! Feedbacks are things that I greatly appreciate! :3 Reviewers, thank you so much! You made my week happy! I hope you guys like this. One more chapter to go… and

**CHAPTER 2:** Two, _is not yet that much_.

"Who are you?" Where the first words she uttered and only the way her eyes narrowed showed the distaste she felt for the white-haired. _Sakura-san!_ I cheered happy with the signs of her jealousy. Kiba might get the money after all, if they continue this pace Naruto and Sakura may end up confessing faster than predicted.

Naruto, who blushed deeply when Eris had let him go, looked at the girl in awestruck. He tilted his head towards hers again, apparently hopeful for more. But a millisecond later, as if burned, he averted his face and subtly wiped his lips with the sleeve of his black shirt. I am close to laughing out loud when he had stared at Eris more than slightly troubled and embarrassed.

Yes! You go show her who you belong to, Naruto!

Though I think his reaction may be explained with the well-known incident that has caused to question his sexual preferences, such hilarity really! It was the talk of the whole Konoha that even the elders have asked the Hokage safety precautions just to ensure that his sexuality was secured.

I don't know the whole details but I'm sure that the rumor was caused by a certain very gorgeous homosexual. Naruto seemingly have been so entranced with him that he was fooled into thinking he was a double x-chromosome creation of Kami. They shared few chaste kisses here and there, uh… according to those gossipy girls anyway. And when things had become so intimate, the future Hokage suddenly found himself holding something that does not really belong to those of Eve's race.

Err, that's what been gossiped, I don't take claim to all those.

I was so immersed with the memory of that particular town talk that I was greatly taken off guard when Eris had daringly stepped to Sakura. She sized her up with a haughty air.

"Just a fan, Haruno-san," the voice that formerly sounded so endearing and enchanting had been nothing but a high-shrilling tone this time. How did I ever admire her, moments before? My body reflexively flinched when she had laughed out of the blue, maddeningly and terrifyingly at the same time.

My torture ended swiftly though, because Naruto's incessant rubbing took their attention sooner than I thought they would. Eris' smile turned sly and dangerous, obviously interpreting his actions differently. Instead of feeling down, she inched closer to him and tried to engage him into another lip lock but failing pathetically.

Ha!

Naruto had the mind to dodge, quite suavely this time in my opinion and he started to approach their designated table. Walking beside Sakura (or in this case using Sakura as a shield) he loudly tried to divert the attention to other things.

"Kiba! Man, how are you?" He shouted more fervently than usual, increasing their pace by walking a little faster when the white-haired temptress tried to cross in between him and Sakura for the second time. Kiba, who by now had stopped exchanging childish insults with Ino, nodded stiffly to him. He still looked sour with the way Naruto had managed to grab his date's attention faster than he can.

When they reached the seats, the owner who was such a bastard before had giddily approached Naruto and greeted him very jubilantly. "Naruto-sama! It's a pleasure seeing you here!"

Years after the third ninja war, people still continued to idolize and exalt Naruto's name. His parts and heroisms during those times have seemingly been never forgotten. It may have been such a heartwarming sight to see how the Konoha's view changed, from seeing him as the monster who destroyed the village to the hero they could never live without but there's some things that are really worth irking for. Like this guy for example!

But I guess, since it's a long standing rumor (and kind of a fact right now) that Naruto is just months away to be named Hokage with Tsunade-sama's coming retirement. People tend to give good, _very_ good impressions in front of him.

And to our surprise, instead of the table Inuzuka had painstakingly prepared for them, (it was a well-known restaurant that in order to get a reservation you must call two months ahead) they were graciously granted the VIP room. Only the daimyos, Kages and higher-ranking personas of the villages were allowed to dine in this room. Because of this given privilege, I saw Eris' face visibly glowed towards Naruto. _That's one star-struck fan girl for you, Naruto!_

Oh, I'm glad that I strategically hid a camera in each room (Ino's insistence) and because of that we were able to witness the tight atmosphere inside the room. Luckily they placed themselves in the camera's field of vision. Each of their expressions were clearly seen even from afar like the way, the leech's face glowed happily, along with Kiba's almost permanent scowl and Sakura looking a… little… if I interpreted correctly… miffed with the whole ordeal.

And the best of all?

It was Naruto's reaction, he was bordering in between being disgusted and horrified with Eris' hands trying to grasp him every minute possible.

"Ha~!" Ino's gleefully remarked. There's no mistaking that triumphant smirk plastered on her face. It spells one thing, mind you: prepare yourself for the upcoming chaos.

-----x3

Due to some unforeseen and unbelievable circumstances made by fate, my prediction about more chaos coming did ensue. Jeez, I should be a fortune teller with the way I predict these stupid things. I don't know how it happened but if Ino had been totally miffed with Kiba's success previously, it was the exact opposite as of now.

She found herself immensely enjoying 'the show' as what she had dubbed, not forgetting to make snobby remarks here and there whenever Kiba gets disgruntled with Eris' actions. She continued her sarcastic commentary for Kiba's apparent dilemma and goodness, kami save us!

"It turns out that it's really the greatest thing to watch!" She said under her breath loud enough for us (Shikamaru, Hinata and I were sharing her table) to hear but a little softer to make sure that the others doesn't.

We all simultaneously rolled our eyes in exasperation. We might have paid attention to that particular comment if only she had not repeated that for almost the third time around.

I'm not sure how she did it but once settled inside the room; Eris was able to manipulate the tides to her favor and placed herself next to Naruto. She didn't stop giving him adoring gazes and have tried to flirt more than a dozen times, batting eyelashes at him or rubbing her body to the bewildered blond.

And with this Ino never ceased laughing every time Kiba tried (but failed) to divert Eris's attention on him. Once Kiba sees us, I'm sure if red faces can explode; there'd be a big bloody mess in this whole place.

I saw his fury heightened (which is the only thing he does currently)the moment that the minx has found the chance and never ending persuasive spirit to spoon feed her seat mate. Naruto looked at her wearily and it's clear that he's deciding how to turn her down the most inoffensive way possible. I can't help but smile as he stared at Sakura helplessly now and then.

"I'm sure he can eat with his own spoon Eris, he's not five," Kiba helpfully supplied, his eyes flashing and nostrils flaring when Naruto beamed at him in gratefulness. Naruto, looking for a way out, nodded enthusiastically in agreement when she glanced at them questioningly. "Y-yes, Eris-chan!" he encouraged cheerfully pushing the spoon away from his face, "I can eat by my own, go on just stuff yourself too!"

I think Eris have perfected the flirting game because instead of blatantly showing her disappointment… She pouted. Supposedly, uh the… cute type of pout girls does when they want to achieve something. Hers looked a bit disturbing though. And she proceeded to drop the spoonful of soup back on her plate. "Fine," she retorted sounding somewhat childishly and I saw Sakura roll her eyes. Thankfully though, they finally continued to eat in silence this time and only when the desserts were served that Eris once again revived her never-ending quest for Naruto's attention. Here we go, Flirting tactic no 102. Urk!

"Uh, I heard about the latest treaty you did with the Mizukage, Naruto" Kiba commented albeit a little forced.

"It helped that Sakura-chan was there Kiba," Naruto replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Ooh, that nasty woman? I soo hated her Naruto-kun! I mean who does she thinks she is? I am sooo glad of what you did, Naruto-kun! I mean… I mean it was like so, so honorable!!" Eris shrieked clutching Naruto's arm a bit too tightly.

She smiled sultrily when Naruto looked on distracted. Her eyes half-lidded, she angled her body closer than physically possible. Not that she's not, to the blond.

I saw Sakura looking at the girl with disgust, visibly scowling. Her hand that was holding the spoonful of ice-cream has frozen mid-air as the white-haired continued her ministrations.

"I'm really proud of you!" Eris screeched after a pause directly into Naruto's ear '_Ouch that one hurts!'_: "I mean oh my god! You really really really as cool and as handsome and as totally amazing as what they say!" Woah, that's a lot of 'reallys' and 'as'!Happy much, Eris-san?

And naturally with that kind of sound passing through your eardrums, Naruto flinched. He cradled his ears with one hand and I saw him trying to move _far far far_ away from the banshee.

Pity though since it seemed that Eris didn't notice because she continued to stare at him entranced sighing whimsically… then giddily shrilled "I like you!!! So much!!"

Kiba suddenly coughed out loud and started pounding his chest desperately.

Kiba's sounds of frustration were muffled by her next statements, which was a feat considering how loud he is, "Please go out into another date with me?"

And this time using flirting technique no. 103 she did the puppy eyed trick, pouting and inching her face closer which was impossible since Naruto kept on dodging her advances. Kiba looked on in great disbelief, finally dislodging whatever stuck in his throat.

The noise of the spoon clanging down on the table caused all of us to turn at Sakura in surprise. Looking at the temptress (as what my seatmate commented in passing beforehand), Sakura appeared every inch of someone who lost their appetite.

"Ooh, a reaction!" I am not surprise to hear Ino make a sound beside me.

But the girl, whom I still regrettably admired beforehand, did not stop. "And you know… I'm so thankful that I'm here with you…" Eris trailed off, either not hearing her or not paying attention she held Naruto's tie (restaurant policy) in her left hand, twisting it slowly and tried to bring him closer **again**. She inched when Naruto did not budge.

And then, apparently screwing all rules of personal space; she crossed over the distance between them that Naruto let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"Eris-chan?" he meekly ground out and I see him trying to maneuver himself out of her clutches. Sakura scoffed when he looked at her pleadingly. She murmured something inaudible but did nothing else to help him. All the while, Kiba, who looked ready to bang his head on the table forcefully, gripped the corner furiously.

"I think you need to give the man some breathing space, 'Ris!". Kiba grunted out angrily. The glare he sent to Naruto's direction was so intense that the oblivious can only gape at him greatly confused.

Ino snorted un-ladylike in her seat as Hinata slightly shook her head, probably uncomfortable since her cheeks were tinted red. Shikamaru meanwhile quietly muttered, "Troublesome" and proceeded to tune out the drama playing on the screen.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask the problem but Sakura beat him to it, in tone cold and detached she turned to him the very first time since they came, "and please Naruto don't show us you enjoy it too much, we don't need the mental images. Try to keep it in private." Naruto blushed but he also looked shocked and appalled.

"Wha---!" he replied defensively showing irritation with Kiba's piercing gazes, "it's not like that Sakura-chan!"

She did nothing but wave his defense nonchalantly continuing to eat in peace. Though, clearly Eris has some other kinda well-cooked plans in mind: "Why? What's the problem with it?" her falsetto voice raised a notch higher and I found myself wincing. What the hell is that?

My seatmate smirked this time and she challengingly arched an eyebrow to Kiba's image on the video who sat stiffly in his seat.

"Are you jealous?"

That certainly made us astonished and we all looked at Sakura (who was stunned to stillness) in great interest. And even in his pissed off state Kiba's shoulder had visibly relaxed; he leaned and studied the pink-haired, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

This is it! I admit I'm very curious too. After all we are doing everything for this moment. If Sakura did tell and confessed then it will be the end; we will achieve our goal. This is what I have been patiently waiting, hoping and wishing for… all that I wanted to happen ever since that stupid night. _Go on, Sakura-san_!

She opened her mouth to reply but then briefly closed it, seeming to carefully weigh down how to answer. Eris raised her eyebrow the very same way Ino did before but her mouth was set in a feral grin that made her look so much every inch a smug conniving witch that she is.

While Naruto sat in his seat unmoving, I can sense his trepidation with the way Sakura prolonged her reply. His eyes was hopeful but the rest of his face gave nothing away of what he felt and only the way his hand shook when he took the spoon proved me his apprehension.

Minutes passed and none of us was deterred, all of us really, though I'm sure Sakura isn't aware that there are eleven pairs of eyes staring at her inquiringly right now. What would happen if she knew? Lol that would… resemble uh, apocalypse? I tried to prevent myself from shuddering. Evidently Sakura's torture was effective enough for me and I don't want to have repeat of that scenario.

She fidgeted, gulped and reached for the wine glass, taking a hasty mouthful of the red substance almost choking by doing so.

"I- I-"she began, stuttering.

"Uh…" Silence enveloped them.

Nothing but staring at one another happened and would have continued to do so, but the restaurant door opened with a very resounding bang.

"Sakura!"

Shizune-san's sharp gasp broke us out of our concentration and the medic had noticeably settled down in her seat, relieved. Kiba slumped and showed his full annoyance with the interruption but he did not say anything else. Naruto and Eris mutedly watched the newcomer, the former taking necessary precautions to not meet the eyes of the latter,

"I need you at the hospital right now!"

Sakura wasted no moment and in a heartbeat stood up so quickly that her chair almost toppled off.

"Sorry, Kiba, Naruto… I got to go!" She hastily took her wallet in one hand before glancing apologetically at them (specifically at Kiba and Naruto).

"Eris-san, it was a pleasure meeting you," she addressed in a sickeningly sweet tone to the woman who still has her eyes fixed at her intently.

"I'm sure", Eris drawled scathingly in reply, flicking her hair in indifference. We held our breath for the war to transpire but Sakura only primly smiled and turned to Naruto again.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With Naruto's nod, she left quickly following her master's assistant out.

Then Ino did the unexpected, she stood up. And breaking off her disguise she pompously declared, "Wow that ends rather productively."

-----x3

Sai's plan was executed next and though we have faced failure at our second try… the ideas never seem stop flowing in. Add up their resolute enthusiasm to set them together; this had left me with no way out.

Ah, jolly! …not! I don't know why but it looked like people really do not learn from their past mistakes as much as I would have wanted. (As they say once is enough, two is too much and three is poison enough to- but oh well)

Because the plan was a date again, a blind date to be exact. Amazingly, Sakura and Naruto had agreed yet again. Maybe it's that they were really bored or Sai had the same persuasive skills that Ino possesses; but they took up the idea rather nicely (though they didn't know it would be both of them).

Thus we were once again complete; namely Sai, Ino, Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and I, (Kakashi-san and the other older jounins just asked us to inform them of the progress). By this time, I tried to wait good-naturedly on how things will play out.

I don't why I'm so fired up to do this event; probably it was due to the constant exposure to various matchmaking schemes that I'm beginning to hope for their success. Maybe, maybe because I am tired of thinking negatively about the plans… I mean perhaps, this blind date will do wonders for the pair.

Probably, things will turn out okay in the end. That's what usually happens after all…

Probably.

So—we stayed in the establishment (another extravagant restaurant, but this time more exclusive, just imagine! all the hardships only to get a reservation for two… what more with the rest of us? It was so tiring!) We are slightly conspicuous than before not that far from their line of sight. But still cautiously considerably a distance far away from their seats…

We didn't bother to put on disguises and had instead preferred to share a table, waiting for any sign of the two. Sai ensured that we get to listen to their conversations though; he himself had planted some listening devices under the pair's designated table.

Sakura was the first one to arrive and while she observed the surroundings quite skeptically almost distractedly I still saw glimmers of curiosity in her eyes as she peered around.

She wore a knee-length simple dress that accentuated her eyes well. Her hair was held together with a somewhat familiar clip.

When she was ushered inside by the waiter she sat down, ordered a cup of coffee and busied herself with some medical charts all in one go. I raised my eyebrows; she doesn't look like someone who is going on a blind date. Sakura presented the impression of her being in professional mode.

"N-naruto-kun's here," I turned to the door at the sound of Hinata's soft voice.

And there he stood at the entrance casting his eyes over the whole restaurant, searching for the description of the dress Sai told him the person he's meeting with was supposed to wear.

I smiled briefly at Hinata who was clutching her handkerchief nervously, (poor girl, she still gets nervous when he's in the proximity even though she had already confessed… and well, you know the rest) before my concentration darted back and forth to the 'unsuspecting' two.

I contemplated on how many minutes it would take for them to learn about the scheme.

Barely a minute later he found her and composed himself with a long sigh then moved over to approach Sakura though he doesn't know that yet, obviously.

"H-hey!" Eh… he stuttered?

"Nice to meet you, I'm—"

Naruto's words died in his throat, he gaped at his teammate who was leisurely sipping her black coffee. His eyes widening, he squeaked: "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up from the paper and turned at him puzzled, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" I saw her examining him, mirroring his confusion for a while before her eyes widened in realization when she had distinguished his attire.

"You're the sick nearly dying man?" came out her indignant question.

Naruto scratched his neck and nodded, "yeah I guess that'll be me…" he trailed off and looked at his team mate unsurely. I think he was so nervous that he didn't paid attention to what Sakura exclaimed. I mean, I was mildly surprised when I heard Sakura say something about a sick man and dying, who?

"But…! That Sai!" Sakura yelled she looked fairly irritated, her eyes blazed in rage. Her entire body shook and Naruto had the sense to back away. Then moments after she stilled, she straightened displaying determination and something else her mouth curving into a nasty smirk.

Which undoubtedly made me deduce she's planning ways to torture Sai… believe me it's a thing I don't want to be reminded off again.

**Ever.** It never failed to bring me shivers and goosebumps time and time again.

"Um… Sakura-chan?"

We all looked taken aback at the way Naruto asked uncertainly instead of his normally loud voice. This time he sounded so much like Hinata that I thought I'm seeing her double.

"Well, since were here we might as well take advantage of his 'kindness' don't you think?" Sakura stated factually her ire temporarily vanished and gestured to the seat in front of her since he had made no motions of sitting down.

"Okay!" he chirped. He appeared quite delighted with the suggestion of eating for free and at the same time causing a large dent in his other team mate's wallet. He took up the said space without further ado.

I studied Sai and tried to see if he was bothered with their ploys but he only had that unreadable smile of his like he constantly did.

Kiba whistled and elbowed him when Naruto and Sakura's orders arrived later on while Chouji's mouth watered with the large selection of foods served by the waiter. He was tightly clenching the menu in his hands, eyes intent on their table. "Chouji", Shikamaru warned which was effective enough to snap him out of his daze. "Fine," he grumbled, "after this okay?."

Ino rolled her eyes at her team mate. "Duh! Surely, can't you try missing one lunch?"

"Ino-san!" Lee remarked, aghast, "You need food to live, Ino-san! To have your passion-full youth burning strong, you must eat! If not your youthful energy will surely diminish and you would be left with slow responses!" The other men laughed out loud, while Ino flinched.

The jab was there and knowing Lee for years, I'm sure that it was an accident and innocent observation on his part.

But I don't know about Ino, though. She's not the one who had to put up with a taijutsu expert's weird antics after all.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" She had risen from her seat abruptly. She walked dangerously slow towards my bushy eye-browed teammate with her eyes screaming murder. "You seriously…"

Lee looked helplessly befuddled with her actions, turning left and right as if searching for explanation. And try as I might to pacify her, (the other customers has peeped on nosily) I know I won't do any help so I was left with no choice but watch them.

She stretched out an arm automatically ready to grab his shirt and punch him silly, up to the deepest pits of hell I presume when out of the blue Shikamaru had intercepted it. It startled her for some time and he used this to tactfully send the angry blond back to her seat.

"Ino, we've got enough attention as it is." He jerked his head to the onlookers (wow, what do you know? They increased in numbers, it's a good thing the two aren't looking too) before sitting down unceremoniously.

"So I guess you slow down with the dramatics," Kiba retorted sarcastic.

Sasuke snorted while Neji crossed his arms, staring at her expectantly. "Oh", she blushed embarrassed before waving a hand away, "Fine! It's nothing I tell you!" She had addressed the civilians rather conceitedly,

"Mind your own business you guys!"

And immediately afterwards… all the inquiring gazes left us. Most of us let out a sigh of relief.

----x3

"Urgh! Can't that Sai notice once and for all I'm quite busy? I wasted time, effort and sleep for this!" Sakura grounded out angrily; the sound of fork clinking over the plate was heard through the listening device.

"How dare he trick me?!"

"Mayb-"

"He told me that there's someone who is in dire need of my services! Now where is he? The bastard!"

Silence.

"Uh, services… Sakura-chan?" I can clearly picture out Naruto's teasing perverted grin showing even over the radio.

Then the unmistakable sound of a smack followed through. "Not that you idiot! Haven't I told you that I'm looking for the sick almost dying patient?" She gritted out, mortified.

"Ah."

By this time, I think Naruto has widely decided to drop the topic. He really knew well from past experiences to never rile up an a. angered, b. embarrassed, and c. stressed Sakura. Since all of these seem to do one thing: beat him senseless until oblivion.

"Your turn to explain. Why are you here, anyway?"

I raised my head and turned to my companions to ask what the garbled sounds I heard next. "Look," Shino, who was beside Hinata, instructed and I found myself staring at Naruto and Sakura. The former was evidently gulping nervously and fidgeting restlessly in his seat drops of sweat forming in his forehead. "N-nothing Sakura-chan. Sai just asked me to come…." His uncharacteristically shaky stuttering voice went on the device.

"Hmm?" I saw Sakura arching an eyebrow questioningly, her patience seemingly waning.

"Y-yes!"

"Why is the idiot lying?" I glanced at Sasuke who was observing the scene before him distastefully.

"Naruto broke one of Sakura's favorite vases. Sai saw it and is helping him keep it a secret from her," Shino simply stated explaining Naruto's unusual antics. Chouji, Kiba and I nodded agreeably, it does seem like it's the most logical thing to do. Sakura had these weird vases in her home, a collection actually and she's very protective of the ceramics. Touch those and you die. "Where did that drawing-freak went?" The Uchiha added when Shino didn't elaborate furthermore.

_Sai?_

I didn't notice that Sai had disappeared but I paid no attention and just continued to listen intently.

"And?"

"And you know well, Sai—"

".TO?"

I can just imagine how Sakura looked intimidating at this moment stressing Naruto's name terrifyingly.

"Uh…"

Then on came a high-pitched squeal so loud that it enveloped the whole place, I jumped in reflex and looked all around for a shadow of the white-haired minx in the restaurant. My ears have become attuned with her voice that even the softest signs of Eris's falsetto can give me various reactions. Namely: cringing, wincing, flinching, and jumping. I sharply called Kiba,

"Why did you have to bring your girlfriend?"

"What?"

He asked dubiously. The ear-damaging screeching continued and when I didn't see any sign of Eris… I relaxed and looked back to observe the two (convinced that she is nowhere near the vicinity).

And there behind them was a preposterously dressed fat woman (complete with the musical accompaniment), her eyes closed she sang an elegy with so much emotion and passion and intensity that it almost shook the entire restaurant to shambles.

I groaned out loud, the same time as most of the boys tried to control their amusement; they watched the silent blond carefully gauging her reaction. We all anticipated what would happen next, after all. "Who helped Sai prepare this blind date?" She demanded pointedly, placing her arms on her waist and looked at us dangerously.

We exchanged bewildered dubious looks when all of a sudden the object of our topic came in, smiling as always.

"How was it?" He innocently asked, gesturing to the flabbergasted couple.

"The book says that in a blind date the music is a necessity… it should be used to ignite passion for the date. And it must take their--"

My jaw dropped at him, this is all because of a stupid book? I stared at Sai wonderingly; does he have a death wish or something? I mean… I mean…

And not a moment later I felt the hairs on my back prickled, I turned around and was horrified to see Sakura glaring at Sai's back. If glares could put one in flame, Sai would no doubt be burned to ashes.

We wisely hid ourselves taking the chance the moment that Naruto asked Sakura something (probably to where she's looking), abandoning Sai, who was reading his notebook (where all of his plans must have been listed), all alone when Sakura had risen up abruptly. She had her fist clenched on her sides and glowered at her teammate furiously.

Sai on the other hand…

Kami bless him, he just continued explaining, counting and elaborating off the different reasons about his plans. He never noticed the approaching pink-haired, never knowing his impending doom. Poor Sai.

"And then?" she finally spoke stopping directly in front of him, when Sai took a pause.

I heard Ino suck her breath uneasily while we waited for his reply. "And then they can finally confess," Sai eventually lifted his face off his notebook. And when he discovered Sakura right before him, his eyes widened for a minute before he smiled, totally calm.

"Pleasure seeing you here Sakura-san!"

"You idiot!"

**Smack!**

t.b.c.


	3. Three, is poison?

**The Fifth, Matchmaker**

A NaruSaku Fan fiction

Supposed to be entry for the NaruSaku's Fifth Anniversary Contest

silverygreen

**Disclaimer:** Never mine.

Last chapter of the story. Sorry if it took me more than half a year to update. :X Thank you once again to those who read and review. ^^ You people inspired me into posting this chapter even if I thought I should just leave things as they are. I hope you once again tell me what you think. Thank you. and God bless you! ;3

**CHAPTER 3:** Three, is poison enough to...?

It had taken most of us to stop a rampaging Sakura from killing her teammate. The restaurant was reduced to pieces when she had punched on the ground without hesitation. Such force totally destroyed the beautifully furnished walls and tables along with the whole tiled floor.

And, the owner who was so welcoming with Naruto beforehand had frighteningly berated the blond like a monster freed to wreck havoc. He was tossing the pieces of his supposed to be precious china and shouting things somewhere along the lines of massive destruction as he cursed us out of the establishment.

The only thing I was thankful for, aside from the fact that Sakura hadn't known that we were with Sai, (who escaped her beatings and had ended with a bruised cheek from where Sakura was able to punch him once) is that they had temporarily stopped the match making schemes.

Now, two weeks after the Hokage apprentice's infamous temper tantrum (many rumors about it popped up), Ino and Kiba decided to push Shino into executing his plan. He had been keeping us into the dark very much like what Sai did and Ino couldn't dare take another risk. She forced him to spilling his ideas threatening –or trying to threaten the quiet Aburame as much as she can during our All Teams Reunion. Which to tell you Sakura and Naruto had suspiciously missed **again**.

But Shino hadn't relented.

Today is a festival that was celebrated in honor of the people who fought for the war three years ago.

And 'the NS Club', as what Lee had taken into calling us, is now once again on "match making duty".

Ino, Temari and I stood waiting patiently for the others to show up. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai came along together (Ino told the two that this will be a Team Reunion or sorts).

Hinata and Neji came in later since Hiashi-sama had held them back to talk about the upcoming clan's festive. Something which I'm sure would be so extravagant and exclusive by the way, seeing as I visited their parties for the past three years. Lee, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru had decided to eat first before taking any part on whatever Shino is planning to do.

Shino on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

Ino was loudly complaining his tardiness and lack of dedication with the whole thing but none of us found the strength to empathize with her. We would be better off if this thing ends after all.

It was fifteen minutes later that Shino had startlingly emerged from nowhere and Ino finally prompted us to go to the festival.

"Why are you late?"

Ino hissed anything but not annoyed. She pointed to the couple who was talking to Sai just a block away and added haughtily, "Well? Come on! What's your plan?"

But Shino answered nothing and only look at her passively.

"Do you have any plan?" She tried to pry off any reply from him once again by the time that we reached the festival area. Naruto had already bounced off to the goldfishes, and I can see his face bursting with childlike excitement. And just as I expected, Lee and Kiba followed suit shouting ridiculous challenges. I also noticed Chouji dragging Shikamaru to a takoyaki stall the very first chance he got. Sai had moved towards an old man who was selling various art materials, his eyes deeply concentrated on the different colors of ink available in there. Sakura meanwhile joined Naruto and the others, watching them interestedly (teasing Naruto when he had failed for the fifth time). I went with Hinata and Temari to the souvenirs booth, Temari is after all chattering excitedly about her gifts for her brothers.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata braved asking. Since it's almost an hour after enjoying the different booths, Ino had enough of Shino's silence and instead forced Hinata to approach him for any clue.

"D-do you have any plan?"

Shino looked at her. His eyes if that was it, swept over the direction the couple took before going back to the Hyuuga heiress again.

"Yes," he intoned in a deep baritone voice, "we'll just have to leave them alone."

The sound of Ino's palm connecting with her forehead was distinct but no one else took notice of it. Everyone else was busy in their own activities. Lee, Chouji, Naruto and Kiba were engaged in a heated battle of ramen-eating contest. Chouji and Naruto were running in the lead, consuming their fifteenth bowl and still counting.

Hinata who had nodded understandingly left him alone soon after. She and Sakura were both currently engrossed with the colorful hair ribbons in a nearby stall. I was surprised when I noticed Sakura sneaking glances over the boys every now and then.

Temari, Sai and Shikamaru were conversing on a bench, a stick of dango in their hands. I hear snippets of Suna, Kazekage, Kankuro and Festivals as I pass by along the way. Sasuke and Neji on the other hand were settled far from the booths and I found myself approaching them.

Neji is leaning on a tree with his arms crossed as he coolly stood guard over the festival. A scowl was plastered in his face, irritation clearly flashing in his eyes. Some of the people were pushing the others carelessly and harshly as they try to reach the other booths.

Sasuke on the other hand was seated on top of another tree wearing an almost similar scowl.

"Neji", I greeted handing him a drink which his cousin had given me earlier. He nodded at me meaningfully before turning back to the swarm of people probably itching to scold them but knowing he can't since he's not on duty anyway. "Here!" I called to Sasuke and tossed the other can to him.

He deftly caught it and grunted in acknowledgement. I gave Neji an inquiring look, curious with this weird behavior but he just shrugged indifferently.

"Tsk, idiot." I heard Sasuke mutter. I tried to follow his line of sight and was confused when I saw Naruto. He is currently scrutinizing masks and making funny idiotic faces at it. I looked at Sasuke, totally perplexed with his unexplainable irritation. _It's not as if Naruto's making a crime by being an idiot, right?_

When I turned to Naruto again I was surprised to discover him watching very intently at a particular stall… It was a kunoichi specialty store, and he was staring at it as if his life depended on it. _Oh goodness._ I tried to keep the shudder that went through me… seriously, he's not… g-gay, right?

All of these schemes would have been for naught! What about Ino? What about those ryos? What about my time? My pride?

But as I realized later on, _Thank Kami!_ He's not really staring at the store; rather he was secretly staring at Sakura who were busily helping Temari shop for more souvenirs.

_Ohoho!_

Saying I was entertained is an understatement, it was hilarious to see both of them sneaking glances at each other. Just like what happens on movies, really! When Kiba screamed Naruto's name, shaking him out of his trance, it was Sakura who had subtly glanced to him in return. They kept doing this throughout the celebration, so much that I don't know what to feel, irritation like the Uchiha or amusement with their little game? Thrice I saw their eyes meet and thrice it ended up with two blushing faces looking at the opposite direction.

Finally it seemed as if Sasuke's patience had reached its limit, he jumped from the tree and quickly approached Naruto who had been goofing around with Kiba. He tapped him on the shoulder and without any word, dragged him to where the girls where standing.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Sasuke?" Naruto complained seeing that his-so-called bestfriend had gripped the back of his kimono almost choking him. His complaint went unheeded though, and instead the black-haired proceeded to walk towards the girls.

I rushed and chased after them, very interested with what Sasuke intended to do. He stopped in front of the kunoichi specialty store, taking Sakura's arm then he brashly opened the door of a nearby fairly medium-built closet. He unceremoniously and harshly dropped Naruto on the ground before swiftly stuffing the pink-haired inside. Naruto's eye widened seeming to have realized Sasuke's plan.

He tried to get away but Sasuke was faster.

Before anyone can react, he too, was tossed inside.

"Both of you, sort out your issues in there!"

"What the hell! Let us out bastard!"

-x3

"They're irritating," Sasuke defensively retorted when all of us stared at him in what I can describe as… admiring faces. Whew. _He just had given them the perfect opportunity to confess!_

Ino beamed at him, totally giddy with his participation, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She tried to glomp the disgruntled ninja but failing in the process. Sasuke shrugged indifferently and instead focused on the two.

"What is that bastard planning?" I can clearly hear Naruto's complaint from within the closet.

"Is it just me, or a lot of things like this happen more often than usual?" Sakura's voice was next heard though a little obscure due to the thick length of wood, we managed to hear things just fine. And most of us alerted, staring at the door ready to take all necessary actions if ever Sakura decides to jump and lash out angrily at us. "I mean remember the notes?" she added musingly.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, he chuckled seemingly remembering something. "That was very stupid; do you think Sasuke-bastard planned it too?"

"Hmm?" She replied, "I don't think so… that would sound very idiotic? I think he'd never do anything like that!"

"Oh, I guess so. But who would be foolish enough to write those love letters and expect us to believe we wrote them?" They shared a laugh which made Ino flinch. She after all was the one who wrote the said letters. I can't help but recall frighteningly the torture I received. It was really enough to last a lifetime.

"And remember that sham of a double date? I thought Kiba wanted to impress the girl? Why did you have to steal her attention anyway?" Sakura's teasing was evident and we heard Naruto sputtering in the background.

Kiba placed his hands over his ears embarrassedly, trying to block out… the sound and the memory; I don't really know which of the two. Just remembering that day was enough to make me laugh silly at his expense

"No! I didn't even like Eris-san that way Sakura-chan! She's the one who came to me, you know that!"

"Uhuh."

"Yes! Anyway, remember Sai? And that restaurant Sakura-chan! Do you recall the manager's face as he tossed out all his expensive things? That's a winner I tell you!" Naruto laughed again while Sakura had giggled and added later on, "Which reminds me… I have yet to beat Sai senseless with that trick he pulled on me!"

I turned to look at said person, a little afraid for his safety. Yes, Sakura's voice did sound happy enough, but her very threat was clear as the bright yellow sun shining. She is unmistakably planning on hunting him for what he did.

Sai didn't look a tiny bit afraid, to my astonishment.

Silence had now covered them ever since they had finished talking about the blind date and we all waited listlessly when no other sounds were heard from the closet.

"Uh, what do you feel about getting married Naruto? I mean its nothing big business obviously but we really need to play the part seriously right?"

What? Marriage? I was completely stunned when my brain had properly processed Sakura's quietly spoken statement. Had I heard wrong?

I looked around and was met with the same flabbergasted faces. We all were totally taken off guard with what the pink-haired medic had uttered. Temari even had to cover Ino's mouth with her hand to stifle the obviously incoming shriek.

"Yeah, but it's kind of okay I think Sakura-chan… since I'm doing it with you I'm sure things will turn out great in the end!" Some scraping sounds were heard and then he added, "And it'll only last for a month right?"

"I guess so…" she hesitantly replied. "Why did you pick me anyway?"

Though confused, we straightened interestedly and absolutely anticipated Naruto's answer.

"Simple, you're my team mate!"

Ino, Temari and Kiba groaned, obviously dissatisfied with the unromantic response while Lee flashed his nice guy-pose agreeably, nodding to no one in particular.

"And because I trust you, Sakura-chan!"

Ino squealed and I can only imagine Sakura's blush (It was such a sweet answer Naruto!) when no reply was heard from her.

"Oh." She began, "Okay then. I'll believe you; we can get through this together!"

"Of course!"

Hinata and I traded smiles, downright glad with they way things are going. We were dead sure that one of them would surely confess later on. But some indistinguishable sounds later, Sakura huffed out annoyed, "Why are you rattling the whole closet Naruto?"

"We've been here for hours, Sakura-chan! My legs are numb, we need to get out of here", a flurry of moving clatter breezed through and a tensed air enveloped afterwards. We exchanged questioning glances when a sharp exhale had resounded from inside.

***Squish, squish***

"Uh… What is this Sakura-chan? This is too soft, it really feels good!"

***Squish, squish***

Deafening hush permitted all throughout and only the leaning of eager eavesdroppers by my side broke these seconds after.

I heard Sakura gasp sounding very clearly appalled while Naruto had laughed a little sheepishly… I hear him moving far away as possible, rattling and shaking the closet much louder than ever.

Nobody could have missed the pink-haired girl's deep in take of air.

"That's my breasts you're touching, you idiot!"

And soon afterwards, the definite sound of well-delivered punch rang throughout when Sakura blasted the door open as she pummeled Naruto senselessly. He flew into the air far so high in the setting sun like a ragdoll. Kiba whistled appreciatively with the new record Sakura made, this punch of hers surely had surpassed the height of her any other hits on Naruto beforehand.

_Game over_.

-:3 (END TENTEN'S POV)

Tenten was really dumbfounded the very next day when Ino announced something about the fifth and last matchmaking plan. This time, the loudmouth was more adamant and scarier than usual, appearing more desperate than ever. She groaned sorrowfully when she found herself trapped once again into the matchmaking schemes.

Since morning they had looked all around the village for any signs of Naruto and Sakura ready to execute their plan but they had no luck. The day had been almost over when Ino finally decided to ask the Hokage if ever the two went for a mission outside Konoha.

The Godaime only nodded briefly before turning her eyes back at the mountain loads of paper on top of her table, "I sent them on a month long two-man mission," she continued when Ino opened her mouth to ask furthermore.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" a disappointed Ino nodded in understanding and (she along with Tenten and Kiba) started to leave out the room. To their surprise the door suddenly swung open and in came a haggard-looking Shizune.

"Hokage-sama, where is the mission scroll for the married couple?" Shizune demanded her hands outstretched ready to accept the said scroll.

"I already gave it away, Shizune." She replied dropping the papers on the table.

"But to whom Hokage-sama? Kenta and his wife informed me that they have yet to get their scroll and they were wondering if it had already been dispatched!"

"Don't worry about it Shizune things have already been taken care of," Tsunade waved offhandedly gesturing to the disorganized scrolls on one corner of the room.

"But Sakura and Naruto's mission scroll is missing too! I have been planning to give it to them since morning!"

Silence.

And then Shizune's eyes widened in realization minutes later as she noticed her master's foxy grin.

"You!" She exclaimed.

"You sent Naruto and Sakura on what have been supposed to be Kenta's mission!" She accused, staring at the Godaime pointedly. Tsunade didn't reply and instead continued to smile smugly. Tenten and the others saw Shizune trying to compose herself. "But… Tsunade-sama… why?"

"It's that brat's fault," Tsunade started trying to sound nonchalant but she still appeared slightly irritated. "He had been nagging me endlessly about Sakura I had to snap," she confessed, a smirk forming in her face.

"You mean you sent them on that mission since Naruto and Sakura have yet to confess…?" Shizune trailed off unsure on how to describe the two's current relationship. It was transparent enough that they love each other yet neither of them had made the next step to take it further.

"Yeah, yeah, Shizune! It's not like Kyuubi's coming. I just decided to hasten their decisions. The two have been tiptoeing about their relationships for more than a year already and I'm growing tired of seeing them pine for each other. I think all they needed was a little nudge for the right path."

Tenten, Ino, and Kiba's jaw dropped as they stared at the leader of their village in wonder. She waved one hand coolly as if she did nothing worth shocking for.

They shared a look disbelievingly awed with the way the woman seemed to steer things off.

Honestly, they knew that being Hokage had perks, a lot more of pros than a normal shinobi of a high-ranking status has. But this… this takes the cake,

Seeing the highest official of their village using her privileges to do something that no other Kage has ever done?

And honestly, who would have thought? Tsunade, The Fifth Hokage, Greatest Medic and one of the former Sannin, engaging in child's play such as match making… '_Impossible_!' Ino thought gob smacked.

"Don't worry though, I'm the Hokage, I just made them sign fake marriage registration to be sure," she started saying when her assistant seemed nonplussed "You know how obnoxious those elders could be."

"B-but," Shizune continued stubbornly,

"No buts Shizune. I already sent them away and I'm sure they must have reached the daimyo's land as of now. Don't worry; things will turn out fine I assure you. And I'm confident that when they come back, Naruto and Sakura will finally stop the ridiculous tiptoeing game they play."

"Fine," the medic acquiesced defeated when she saw no other way to change the Fifth's decision. "I'm calling all of this on you if everything blows off, Tsunade-sama," she threatened. She looked afraid of things that would happen once the two comes back… if it was the worst scenario possible.

"Sure."

She sighed and studied the craziness yet ingenuity that is her master, for a very long time before she opened the door and politely excused herself, "See you later Tsunade-sama."

Quite aware that they shouldn't intrude the Hokage's privacy any longer than they had, Tenten, Kiba and Ino hastily followed after the retreating medic. They murmured their quick (and still awe-struck) goodbyes along their way out.

Once outside, Ino and Kiba were heavily disappointed to discover that the prize money had been won by the Fifth, no less.

Tsunade on the other hand observed her messy table. And feeling a little charitable, she decided to clean up.

Shizune might as well have an apoplectic attack with the discovery of her new hobby. She feels that she should do these types of things often by the way; the Hyuuga Prodigy and the Weapon's Mistress might be her second project. '_Who knows with all the chemistry they have_?'

Out on the corner of her eyes she saw a familiar sheet of paper peeking from a suspicious looking brown envelope. Curious, she opened it and was a tad bit surprised to see "Marriage Registration" in bold letters on the top of the page.

She turned it over and had gotten the shock of her life when she found the blaring signs that would surely change her and the _couple's_ life… once they return.

'_What the hell?' _

She knew she only got two copies of marriage registration in her office: one an original for reference and the other a fake one, complete with the discreetly missing seal, for Naruto and Sakura's mission.

She already gave them both one copy and had it properly signed to be used for the mission…

So why the hell, did she end up having the FAKE marriage registration in her arms?

The End.

* * *

**Do you want a sequel? :)**


End file.
